


Sun - Helios & Nex

by Almonech



Category: Guild Wars 2 (Video Game)
Genre: Guild Wars 2 - Freeform, Sibling Rivalry, Sylvari (Guild Wars)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-20 10:22:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19990561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Almonech/pseuds/Almonech
Summary: Things used to be very different between Nex and Helios. Two sylvari born from the same pod, a rare occurrence. A memory of a fight follows both siblings to this very day.





	Sun - Helios & Nex

"You're only making it harder on yourself, y'know?" the long haired Sylvari told me with a very noticeable irritation in his voice and a scoff. I sighed, hoping to be clear enough that I was just about done with his bullshit. "You could also just kill me and then we'd both be done with it you know." He let out a short laugh. If any of his laughs were ever genuine I certainly wouldn't know. "That obviously wouldn't be any fun." Helios said with a smirk I was just about ready to carve out of him. "The fact that you're currently stuck here just proves my point even more."

I couldn't help but cringe at his words. I wasn't known to be weak and I never planned to be known as it either, especially not in front of him. I looked around me, trying to find any advantage points whatsoever. "I'm stronger than you, sister dear. How could anyone see you as a threat. What do they call you? Dangerous? Mysterious? Have they ever thought about the word dense?" he said mockingly. "Why now, Helios? What is it with the sudden interest." I asked, trying to ignore his remarks. He has always been more of a talker than me, perhaps that could be his downfall. However his sharp tongue can hold him up.

"Well, sister. To be very plain; I was bored. You know I do not like being bored, it makes me do- regrettable things." he paused for a moment, probably remembering past events, some even I wish I didn't have to remember. "And it made me think back to all those fun times we had together, nostalgia so to say. I still remember how you thought you could best me, I wondered if you finally could, but-" he stopped to poke my cheek and gave me a disgusting grin "Obliviously you can't. You're still as pathetic as the day I killed your girlfriend."

There wasn't a lot that could hurt me, I have grown past a lot, but the mention of her made my stomach twist. I couldn't say anything, wouldn't let him have that satisfaction. I know I'm better. I know. My power was completely drained, I was completely stuck on the spot. I flinched as he cupped my cheek. "You are so good at hiding it, but I know. You are so, oh so vulnerable." his eyes were hard to read. Although I am good at feeling people's states, his has always been an absolute mess. In irony, a storm.

"Just admit it. Say it, sister dear." he gave me a stern look, suddenly no longer seeming pleased with himself. He still held onto my face, his grip tightening a little. I shot him a glare, one that could make an army run, but he didn't seem fazed. Suddenly I was no longer sure what he wanted to hear. My body started aching as I couldn't relax, stuck hanging in an uncomfortable position. I hadn't been in such a position for so long. I couldn't shift like sand, not like he can. My powers are still suppressed, no teleport, no portal, no illusions. Just me. "I asked you something." Helios noted, growing more impatient by the second. I felt a sudden shift, I wonder if he did too. The sudden hope of help arriving gave me a new burst of energy. I squirmed as he started to cover my neck with his other hand, rocky edges gently digging further into me. Tears sprung to my eyes, but my face kept it's steady glare. He growled. "Say. It. I'm your brother. Your baby brother nonetheless, one pod. We're special, connected. Say it." his words filled with venom and greed hit me harder than I liked to admit. His grip started to tighten on my throat, almost choking me. I pursed my lips together, stubborn, but the pain started to become too much for me. My facade breaks as I let out a cry and my face distorts. He lets out a muffled laugh. "Is there NOTHING you can do? Just fucking say it! Baby brother, come ON! I'm your baby brother!" Helios spat, being too close to my face, too close to every part of me. I let out another cry as he started to choke me. I felt the crackling of electricity. I closed my eyes. Didn't dare to say a word, couldn't say one at all. "FUCK, SIS. YOU TRULY ARE WORTHLESS." Helios yelled, letting go of me completely as he turned around, too ashamed of me to look at my form as I fell to the ground. I felt rain, yet I was burning everywhere. I immediately tried to get up, but my cuts wouldn't let me. I had to breathe.

As I was coughing out my lungs, I heard him talking to himself. Nothing I could focus on however. Nothing that would help me. As I started to finally get up again he stopped pondering to himself and turned to look down at me.

"You sadden me, Nex." Helios looked at me like a sad puppy. I scoffed. "Go fuck yourself, Valentine." I coughed up. He tutted, taking a step closer. "Such a high status and yet you lower yourself to mud." He took a deep breath, smiled and ruffled my hair. I tried to grip his hand, but he immediately swatted me away with a crackle of lighting. "Well, your friends are here to help you. I have other matters to attend to, I'm sure you'll just absolutely love hearing about them. I'll talk to you later, scum." And with those words he just disappeared into dust and swept away in the wind. Like sand flowing away with time. I yelled in frustration and pain, mad at myself, mad at him, hell - mad at the world. I warned them, warned the Pale Tree, but she didn't listen. Slowly but surely I felt a surge of power ripple through me as my powers were slowly returning, my eyelids were getting heavy, but I didn't dare close them. Barely even blinked. That damn fucking bastard.

Rolling on my back I heard footsteps getting closer, yelling, questions and whatever else. I finally closed my eyes, just to not have to look at the light. Never have I hated the sun more than this very moment.

"You're a coward, Helios. And certainly no kin of mine."

"SHE'S HERE - QUICK, BOSS ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" a familiar voice called out. I opened my eyes to look up at Howler. I know he despises me, but his heart is too soft - too good for this world. "Look at you taking charge while I'm away." I said. The worry on his face melted into an expression that seemed like things haven't changed for years - the same old questioning eyebrow. "She'll be fine, medic please." Howler requested, turning away to inspect the surroundings and look anywhere but me. I let out a laugh which triggered a coughing fit. My body hurt, but I won't let that stop me. I'll find him. I'll stop him.

I have to.


End file.
